Only recently, have new technologies emerged that promise to make female sterilization a short, outpatient procedure.
One such procedure is laparoscopic sterilization which is carried out in clinics and in hospitals under local or general anaesthesia. Using specially designed instruments, such as a laparoscope with fiber optic illumination, trained physicians can now see directly into the abdominal cavity and cut or block the fallopian tubes with only one or two small incisions to the abdomen wall.
At present, laparoscopic tubal cauterization is carried out by placing, under the bottock and back of the patient, a metal plate of fair dimensions coated with a special conductive paste. This plate is electrically connected, thus converting the whole body into one pole, while an electro-surgical instrument, having one extremity insertable in the abdominal cavity to contact the fallopian tubes, represents the other pole. The gynecologist then causes a current discharge on each tube until it becomes completely blocked by coagulation.
The popularity of laparoscopic tubal cauterization is presently being tempered by a constant flow of reports on complications. Most of these complications are due to the fact that these electro-surgical instruments work on the principle that one electrode converts the body into one pole while the specific instrument is the other pole and, since the human body is a relatively poor electrical conductor, a huge input is needed to convert the body into one pole. As a result, there is quite a spillage of electricity by the instrument in the abdominal cavity. The flow and direction of current is erratic and unpredictable and the very humid atmosphere inside the abdominal cavity and the serosity covering the organs increase the conductivity whereby production of intraabdominal sparking is made possible with secondary intestinal burning, shock, cardiac arrest and even electrocution.
Outside the body, chemical burns resulting from the substance used for the preparation of the field between the skin and the plate have been observed. Also, electrical burns from a malfunction of the unit and even actual fire burns due to the use of a flammable material (alcohol) have occurred as a result of the production of a spark outside the body.